I am the Dragon
by FireBugJL
Summary: Rogue receives weird dreams that plague her constantly; what do they mean? With the help of her teammates and some outside sources she will be pulled into a chaotic mystery, learning more and more about the real world along the way. (chap 5 up)
1. Dream Weaver

Title- I am the Dragon

Author- Zombie Pants, the author formally known as Loddmusdd

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, and I wont pretend to.

Summary- Rogue receives weird dreams that plague her constantly; what do they mean? With the help of her teammates and some outside sources she will be pulled into a chaotic mystery, learning more and more about the real world along the way. In the end what side in the upcoming war will she choose…Magneto…the X-men…or will she choose to walk her own path?

* * *

**_Rogue's Dream_**

Suffocating darkness swelled around her lithe form, absorbing everything in its wake. Light, sound, even her own feelings seemed to be sucked into the black abyss…never to return again. Fear gripped her heart as she frantically twisted round and round, fighting to find a way out of this prison of nothingness she was trapped in.

_"Sind Sie vom dunklen erschrocken?"_ a soft voice whispered into her right ear.

_(are you scared of the dark?)_

"Ah can't understand yah" she said, turning to her right, only to find the same darkness that was there before.

_"Es ist alle in Ihrem Kopf"_ was replied softly in her other ear.

_(it is all in your head)_

"What does that mean!" she violently whipped this way and that, trying to find the source.

_"Hören Sie, was ich sage"_ came the breathy reply.

_(Hear what I say)_

"Who are yah, where ahm' Ah?" she shouted, only to have her voice seemingly absorbed by her murky surroundings.

_"Befürchten Sie den Mann in rot!"_ it screamed, causing her to flinch as the voice drifted away.

_(Fear the man in red!)_

"Ah don't understand!" she shouted back

_"Befürchten Sie den Mann in rot!"_ the voice was fading fast, the words now yelled were floating around her head in a mass of confusion.

_(fear the man in red!)_

"Don't leave, Ah didn't get what yah said" she fought harder than ever against the dark, trying her hardest to get to the voice.

_"Befürchten Sie"_ fading, softer and softer "den Mann in rot" and then it was no more.

_(Fear) (the man in red)_

* * *

_**End Dream Sequence**_

Rouge awoke from the strange dream panting heavily, bed sheets wrapped in a death grip around her prone form. _What the hell was that all about_she idly wondered to herself as she glanced around her room, happily noting that her wild thrashing hadn't woken her roommate, Kitty Pryde. The valley girl mutant would nag her for hours on end if she happened to wake the slumbering freshman--after all, perfect people like her needed their beauty sleep. Rogue wasn't necessarily jealous of Kitty, nor did she dislike the girl. In all reality, she like her roommate very much, but their were too many personality quirks in Kitty that got on the goth girl's very last nerve.

Sighing dejectedly she swung her legs over the edge of her bed and hoisted her sleep deprived body out of the sheets. She knew after a dream like that she would never be able to get to sleep again; why not make the best of it? So she quietly crept across the hard wood floor to the giant French windows connecting her room to the outside _(AN: duh)_ and snuck her way to the spot just above her room on the giant sloping roof. When she had first arrived in the mansion, her shaky nerves had kept her up like this many nights, and resulted in her finding a secret, secluded spot where she could get away from the daily problems that plagued her.

Climbing out the window, she pulled herself up on the roof and settled down for some quiet contemplation. Questions flew through her mind faster than she could generate answers, leaving her with a slight headache. 'Who was in my dream?' 'What where they saying?' 'Should I tell someone?' _The professor will help me_ she confidently thought _I wonder if he would be awake at this hour?_ but she quickly dismissed that thought. In order for her to answer the latter question she would have to risk getting caught by Logan tying to find the professor; that was not something she wished for since she'd been caught sneaking out with Kitty not just two days ago! _I guess I'll just have to wait_

Leaning back, she settled herself, completely intent on thinking of nothing more as she watched the sun rise over the tree line.

The breeze whispered through her hair, unbeknownst to the resting teenager.

_Ich bin der Drache._

_(I am the Dragon)_

* * *

_**PLEASE READ YOU FOOLS**_

I wrote this story a year and some ago under my other name -** Loddmusdd**. After moving around and changing schools, I found it impossible to keep up with writing my stories and doing my homework. So I put my stories on a temporary hiatus for that time being. Now I'm back and ready to type again…only one problem…

I broke my hand on my summer vacation to the Black Hills when I was ATVing off road with my dad. I only have one hand and three fingers to type with, and that spells out trouble…lol

It's going to take me quite some time to type brand new chapters, so I figured I could just re-vamp my old ones when my hand got tired or started hurting.

Anywho-Some may remember when I said this before-I do not speak German. I have my friend do my translations for me. Please forgive me if they aren't the best lines ever.

_One last point---I hope someone noticed that Rogue, when speaking to herself in her mind, doesn't have her accent. Well I am a firm believer that people don't think in accents; they are just like lisps and so forth, you hear yourself say it normally, and it comes out accent-y._

R&R


	2. Unwanted Decisions

Title- I am the Dragon

Author- Zombie Pants, the author formally known as Loddmusdd

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, and I wont pretend to.

Summary- Rogue receives weird dreams that plague her constantly; what do they mean? With the help of her teammates and some outside sources she will be pulled into a chaotic mystery, learning more and more about the real world along the way. In the end what side in the upcoming war will she choose…Magneto…the X-men…or will she choose to walk her own path?

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Unwanted Decisions_**

Day soon broke through the night, casting away the ominous shadows the lurked in the darkest corners, humbly welcoming the beams of light that managed their way past the thick curtains into the Xavier Institute for the Gifted. This beautiful scene of weaving light patterns would only be appreciated by the few adults that roamed the hallways at this early hour, too early for any teen to be up…But by now, everyone knew that Rogue wasn't any normal teenage girl. Her small body could be found, if searched for hard enough, stuffed in the darkest corner of the library, feet tucked underneath her, and shoulders hunched as she carefully read the thick German Translation volume propped upon her lap.

Elsewhere in the giant building a meeting was being held behind thick oak doors, a selective group of bodies resided in this study, ready to determine the future of the X-men. No sound could be heard from any of the members of this group, every soul was seemingly frozen in their spot, no one knowing quite how to respond to the announcement.

"Chuck…I say this with the utmost respect… _Have you lost your damn mind!_" Logan barked as he started pacing around the room, "I mean, how can we even begin to trust them! Once we let them in we're putting every child here at risk; are you really willing to take that kind of a chance?"

"I must agree with Logan, Charles. They cannot be trusted, this we all know from past experiences with them. There must be some other way to handle the situation without putting ourselves and the children in so much danger." Ororo formally addressed the professor, neatly folding her hands in her lap.

Sighing dejectedly the professor continued. "I understand your objections, and they are duly noted, but you must understand the situation we are in. Without their help, we will never be able to defeat this new power that has arisen against us…and by saying us, I do not mean just the X-men. This power has shown itself to be against all of mutant kind, and threatens our very existence. No matter how much I trust our team, I know for a fact that we are not strong enough to defeat it alone. We-need-help." Charles finished strongly from his position behind the giant mahogany desk.

"I agree with Charles, unfortunately…" Started the blue furred man known as beast, "there are no other path for us to choose. We must join forces to insure the safety of mutant kind--no matter how much we don't want to. It is our responsibility as the X-men, and mutants in general, to help our people. If we don't get help, we will be willingly sacrificing our lives along with the lives of thousands of others."

Placing his hands on either side of his head in a frustrated gesture, Charles Xavier finally looked all his years old. "Please old friends, I need your support on this. This is something none of us can do on our own, and we must stick together in this dire time." Storm stood quickly and made her way to his side to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"You have my powers at your disposal as always. I may not agree with this new arrangement, but I will not desert you or the children… ever" she finished the latter word with so much conviction it touched everyone in the room more than they thought a word ever could.

"But of course you have me beside you" Hank assured the telepath as he took to the mans other side.

All eyes expectantly turned to Logan, awaiting his decision.

"Grrr… Whatever, not like I have anything better to do. And I can't let the pip-squeaks get themselves into even more trouble."

And with those final words the decision was made that would change the X-men forever. Soon the mansion would be filled with not only the regular students, but also the infamous punked out boys of the Brotherhood; creating the strongest band of mutants ever to exist…

if they could manage to not kill each other first.

* * *

See! I'm still going through and updating my story! Pretty soon, all the chapters will be up. I think there are 8 of them I've written so far...

Hopefully everyone likes this story even more the second time around.

R&R


	3. Meetings

Title- I am the Dragon

Author- Zombie Pants, the author formally known as Loddmusdd

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, and I wont pretend to.

Summary- Rogue receives weird dreams that plague her constantly; what do they mean? With the help of her teammates and some outside sources she will be pulled into a chaotic mystery, learning more and more about the real world along the way. In the end what side in the upcoming war will she choose…Magneto…the X-men…or will she choose to walk her own path?

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Meetings_**

Steeling herself, Rogue raise her closed fist and knocked loudly on the giant oak doors that lead to professor Xavier's study. _I see you need to speak with me, do come in Rogue_ came the professor's voice in her mind, making her jump in surprise. How she wished he wouldn't do that, it never ceased to startle her and make her feel a little violated. After all, her voice was the only one she _should _be hearing in her head. Grabbing the handle, she opened the door and made her way into the office, closing the doors behind her with an audible thud.

"Hmm yes…Rogue, please do take a seat" Xavier smiled at her, motioning with his hand for her to take a spot in one of the giant plush chairs that surrounded his desk.

"I am glad you came to see me, but I am afraid you must wait to speak one on one with me until after the meeting I am about to call is over with." he stated gently with a kind smile.

Rogue just huffed in annoyance. "Ah guess…"

The telepath closed his eyes briefly and summoned the rest of the children of his institute to the study, making sure it was known to all that this was an ASAP meeting. Rogue watched unfazed as the rest of her housemates poured into the room, only to cease their pointless chatter when Logan cleared his throat. _When the hell did he get here?_ she questioned silently, also noticing that the rest of the teachers had made their ways in unnoticed.

Every student present trained their eyes obediently on professor Xavier, mindful of the stern gazes of Logan and Storm.

"You must all be wondering why you are here" Xavier began, earning a few pairs of rolling eyes in his direction. "Yesterday, while I was using cerebro, I detected a new mutant signature unlike any I had felt before near the coast of Maine, so I contacted a good friend of mine that lives near there to find out if he had heard anything about this mutant. He informed me that there was a crisis with all the mutants around the area fleeing their homes, many just up and leaving everything they owned…"

Not missing a beat, Kurt interrupted. "Even ze food?! Vhy'd zhey leave? Notting could make me leave _mien heim_." _(my home)_

Xavier just continued on with his story, pointedly ignoring Kurt. "When asked why, he told me of a terrible rumor had spread from the coast, one of a horrible beast that was out for mutant blood, a beast that could not be stopped by anything in its path. I looked into this rumor, and surely enough there were numerous reports of attacks on mutants near the coast where I first detected this power, many of the people attacked were barely alive when found."

"That's no problem professor! We're the best team around, just tell us when and we'll take down this beast" Scott exclaimed, puffing out his chest in pride.

"Yea, like, we defeated that juggernaut dude, we can take on this icky creature thing too!" Kitty added in.

"I am afraid its not that easy," beast interrupted before anyone else could start, "This power we detected is much stronger than any mutant we have ever come across before"

"Even Magneto!?" Jamie squeaked nervously, looking terrified at the thought.

"Yea kid, even Mag's couldn't defeat this thing on his own" Logan huffed from the corner.

Silence reigned over the room until, that is, Jean decided to voice her opinion "But we aren't alone, we are a _team_ of mutants! We are stronger than Magneto when we all work together!" Many shouts of 'yea' 'we can do it' and the best 'ye-haw' rang throughout the small area.

"Don't you kids get it!" Logan hissed at them as he pushed himself jerkily off the wall, halting all talk with his demeanor. "This _thing_ was strong enough to take out fully evolved mutants, ones that are more skilled and powerful than all of you **COMBINED!** You wouldn't stand a snowballs chance in hell against this new mutant"

"Logan! That is enough, you have made your point." Charles admonished lightly "But I am afraid what he says is true. We may be powerful together, but our power would not stand against this new foe's; we would surely meet our end if we charged into battle now. But do not worry so much," he added the latter seeing the nervous looks being passed around. "We have come up with a plan that will guarantee our victory"

At this all the students looked considerably happier, if their was a way to guarantee victory then they shouldn't sweat it so much…how bad could this plan be?

* * *

Still updating my story…lol

I also took down my other story, since I've decided to change it's plot around.

Anyways, I just wanted to thank my reviewers.

QUESTION!!!!

What's the name of that one girl that was cloned from Logan or whatnot…X-38 or something…I really need the exact title they called her…not necessarily her real name, just the X and numbers they had with it…


	4. Dont tell the kids

__

Thank You:

Light Derived from Darkness-I try to keep them all in character…though it's tempting sometimes stray off and make them all my pawns of destruction. Since you gave me three notes overall, I'll make your thank you the longest…lol

Maiden Genisis- Now I know she's called X-23 after all you helped me so much…

Mischifmaker- Your hope is my command…

hollypotter5253- Take a deep breath…and release…thanks for your note!

Blackrosethorn- Why so against Romy? I don't know what pairing I'll do yet, but hopefully it will be to everyone's tastes…

Rogue-87- Your note made me feel…purple...thanks!

* * *

**_Xavier's Study_**

* * *

"WHAT!" the unified shout rang clearly throughout the study, but none bothered to laugh at the absurdity of it all--they were all shocked into wide eyed stupors, unable to even scratch up the simplest thought.

"Yes, I am afraid in this was a unanimous decision on the faculties part. You see…" The professor began only to be interrupted by a very angry Scott.

"No! Maybe, just maybe, we could stomach having to work with them…but have them live here?!" Cyclopes seethed " Those little jerks have caused us more trouble then they could ever be worth! Don't you remember all the times they attacked us, or how they always try and reveal us to the normal world! I for one refuse to trust them, they will never be a member of _my_ team!" Many heads nodded in agreement at the end statement.

"We understand" Ororo's firm, yet somehow gentle voice drifted over them. "But you must understand this from our point of view. This new enemy of ours, who we will call The Mutant, is very strong…so strong that even Mistique has admitted defeat. The Mutant cannot be defeated by any of us on our own, we must stick together as a team now more than ever! Please, we are not asking for you to give up anything you believe in, or even to befriend the Brotherhood--but we are asking you to at least work together with them to save our world."

Every set of eyes in the room were glazed over in deep thought, the weather witch's speech had been a thought provoking one in the least. Hank shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot waiting for someone to speak up, for he knew that if one of them didn't speak in agreement with Ororo that none of them would assist in the fight.

"Vell" Kurt murmured thoughtfully "If zey promise not to eat all mienz snacks, zen I guess zey could stay for a little bit?"

"Like, that's Kurt for you, always thinking with his stomach" Kittle giggled.

"I guess they _could _join us, but they have to behave themselves." Bobby said pointedly, sticking his nose into the air.

"Yea! And they can't pick on me!" came Jamie's soft but solid voice .

The professors quickly exchanged amused and relieved glances, it seemed the kids were coming around. But they knew that this wave of acceptance was fragile, and the final decision rested on the shoulders of the older students… if one of them said no, then younger kids would quickly change their tunes.

Scott fixed his glasses and squared his shoulders, as if to prepare himself for a treacherous task. "I just want you all to know I don't like this, and don't agree." he started off in tight lipped leader mode "But it is our duty as X-men to assure the safety of our people, and if we can only accomplish that by joining forces with the brotherhood (he spat out the latter as if something foul had just entered his mouth) then we will just have to suck it up and make the best of the situation"

"Scott is Right" Jean concurred, taking her usual spot by his side "We are the X-men, hero's of our kind, sticking together through thick and thin. I for one wont stand by and let 'The Mutant' wreak havoc on mankind."

"Here here!" Ray cried out, punching his fists into the air "All for one and one for all!"

"What do you think on the situation Rogue?" Hank enquired, centering the attention on the quiet goth.

"Ah" she began uncertainly "Ah think it's a great idea, we can easily take down this thing with their help. But like Scott said, Ah don't trust them at all, and Ah don't plahn on trustin them any time soon. What Ah think is we'll be fahine as long as we watch our backs, yah know? Just don't let um outta our sight"

"Nobody's trying to make you trust them, we just want to get this thing over with as soon as possible." said Logan "We all agree that we can't trust them just yet, but we also all agree we need them to take down Mutant-X, so lets just do this thing right the first time"

"Now that we have that resolved, why don't you all take the rest of the day off as a accolade for being so understanding of the situation." Xavier announced, waving them out of his study with a smile, only to stop suddenly and wonder why Rogue hadn't stayed behind to finish their talk. _If she wants to speak with me she knows where I am and that my door is always open_ he reassured himself as he wheeled out to the gardens.

Rogue and Kitty's Room

"Please Rouge, just like consider coming with us to the mall?" Kitty pleaded once again to her sullen and unresponsive roommate.

"Kitty!" Rogue shouted, rounding on the poor girl "Like Ah've said ten times before, _**Ah-Wont-Go-With-Yah-To-Tha-Mall**_! Do yah undahstand anythang Ah'm sayin!"

"Did you like know your accent gets thicker as you get angry?"

Rogue couldn't decided weather to laugh at the girls non-existent attention span, or to scream and rip out her hair in frustration. In the end she just decided on sending the valley girl her best I-will-skin-you-alive glare. Seeing the deadly look, Kitty decided it would be best to leave as fast as she could without looking back, and quickly fazed through the door and out of the room.

Sighing in relief, the now undisturbed girl reached under her mattress and pulled out the thick, leather bound journal on German translations, where she had taken down notes on the odd dream. _I wonder_ she thought, flipping through the worn pages _Is the 'Man in Red' Magneto? Or maybe he's Mutant-X…Can we really trust Mag's or the Brothahood to help us out, this has to be some evil plot!_

__

* * *

The sun's rays grew dimmer as the giant sphere descended down towards the west, allowing the once banished shadows to slowly creep their way back into the corners of every room. All the students of the institute made their sluggish ways back into their designated rooms, intent on crawling under the covers of their well made beds and drifting into the land of dreams. Even the ever alert Wolverine's movements were slightly heavy, tiredness settling into his bones, the humid air making every breath press heavily on his ribcage. Up the flight of stairs and down the hall a noise could be heard if listened for, slightly labored breathing of a person trapped in a fitful sleep.

Rogue was dreaming again of her dragon.

**End of Chap**

****

* * *

****

You all should read my other story…I posted it just after this chapter…Here's the Title Summary of my other one!

****

Mechanical Animals

****

X-23 has escaped from Trask and joined the X-men. But what will happen when an old enemy from her past comes back for revenge…What if that enemy was named Rogue? AU, Romy or Rietro.

Oh ho, just go into my author directory and find the link!…

At least R&R this one!


	5. Crazy

last time we left off Rogue was just entering a fitful dream about/with her dragon.

* * *

No matter how well Rogue had prepared herself for the possibility of another dream, she could never get used to the feeling of drifting weightlessly through a never ending void of tangible darkness. There was no real direction in this place; up and down were one, left and right a figment of the imagination…it was disconcerting to say the least.

Deciding that the voice wasn't going to speak first Rogue began, "Who is tha man in red? Are yah talkin about Magneto?"

"Er hat keinen Namen" the listless voice replied.

(he has no name)

"Look I can't really undastand what your sayin!" Rogue sighed frustrated with the communication barrier. She had learned as much German as possible in one freaking day, but she still didn't know much.

"Der Mann kommt…in rot" it breathily whispered somewhere from behind her.

(the man comes…in red)

"Ah kinda got that from our last 'talk.' Ok, so the man is coming in red, could yah elaborate justa lil? Lahke maybe give mah a profile?" The teenage mutant asked condescendingly. "Or maybe yah could jus' give mah yah _real_ nahme!"

"Das ist von keiner Wichtigkeit"

(that is of no importance)

"How ahm Ah supposta trust yah if yah wont tell mah yah name?" Rogue screamed into her inky surroundings. She was growing quickly annoyed with this voice of hers.

"Vertrauen Sie nur sich!" came the powerful command from her (right?)

(Trust only yourself!)

"Ah am growin real tired of this, Don't cha undahstand! AH-DON'T-KNOW-GERMAN!" she roared, swinging her arms around in attempt to bat away the voice in rage.

"Behalten Sie Ihre Freunde zu schließen, aber behalten Sie Ihre Feinde naher!" it replied

(Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer!)

Letting out a sigh of defeat Rogue begrudgingly replied "Fahne, yah can jus' keep talkin away, see if Ah care"

"Sie werden Sie verraten" the voice began to drift away from her

(They will betray you)

"Er wird Ihr Untergang sein" and then, it was gone.

(he will be your downfall)

**_End Dream Sequence_**

Rogue woke, like the day before, body unceremoniously sprawled across her bed in a tangle of bed sheets. Growling to herself softly she ripped the covers off her body and stormed over to her wardrobe, grabbing out her usual outfit. _(A/N: you know the green over-shirt, black gloves, tank top, skirt, leggings, and boots.) _Unfortunately waking up her slumbering housemate in the process.

"Uhh, like Rogue? What are you doing?" Kitty sleepily asked, rubbing the little crusties from her eyes.

"Go back ta sleep Kitty" Rogue snapped

"Ugh, _whatever! _Just be like, quieter, some of us don't like waking up at FIVE A.M" Kitty sneered, rolling back over.

I have to find out what these dreams mean!

[why don't you just go to the professor] came the snippy reply of what Rogue deemed 'Cuss.' Which stood for Collective Unconscious of Stupid Shit.

After Xavier had gone into her subconscious and blocked out all the unwanted personalities of the mutants she had absorbed, something odd had happened. The blocked out powers and memories had melded together and formed a being all their own. Sometimes, the newly formed voice in her head would even converse with her…no matter how hard she tried to ignore it. But she wasn't worried at all because the professor said the mold of her absorptions couldn't take over her body, nor could it harm her.

Look Cuss, I don't have time to play with you right now…so leave me alone!

[It's not _my_ fault you absorbed me! Your mind is my home now, and I wont just sit back and let you ruin it with your stupid dreams!] Cuss screamed back, knowing it would give her host a thundering migraine.

I can get the professor to block you out for a month--if that's what you really want Rogue snickered when she could feel Cuss's obvious fear of the Professor, after all, he's the one who locked it all away in the first place.

[Whatever, I could care less what you do.] was the clipped reply

_Rogue-1 Cuss-0._

Walking to the kitchen, Rogue decided it would be best if she just translated her latest dream and kept it to herself. Everyone seemed on edge lately, tensions among the now smaller group of X-men had a choke hold on the normally friendly atmosphere. If she ran complaining to Xavier now she would just add to the gigantic load of problems and decisions resting on the poor mans shoulders; plus she always kept things to herself, why change now? She rummaged through the fridge, deciding a few minutes later on some good ol' milk to quench her thirst for now.

[Hey- aren't those other mutants supposed to come today?]

Milk and spit flew across the kitchen, splattering over everything in the liquids path.

_Rogue-1, Cuss-1_

__

**_End Chapter_**

**__**

* * *

**__**

Thanks to all of my Reviewers again, you guys still kick major ass!

**READ MY OTHER STORIE!!! **LOL

R&R my pretties!


End file.
